


Aflame

by Missy



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A couple of years after they find a place of their own, Ellen decides to take up gardening.And she goes about it with her usual drive.
Relationships: Dwayne Hicks/Ellen Ripley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Aflame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brightbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightbear/gifts).



“I’m going to learn how to garden,” she says out of the blue.

“I don’t know if our lawn could take that,” Hicks observes. He’s trying to feed their son while Rebecca finishes off her math problems. 

“Everyone needs a hobby,” Ellen observes. “And I have to do something with my hands.”

And so Ellen gardens. The plants she brings to life are not of this planet, but of many. They were cherry red pods filled with clear liquid, and bursts of starfire anise, the color of sparking clouds.

He knows the symbolism too well. 

The flowers are for victory.


End file.
